


Keeping It Professional

by surlybobbies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Model Castiel, Photographer Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surlybobbies/pseuds/surlybobbies
Summary: “I’m not ogling - ” Cas stopped himself again, casting a look at the curious set assistants and walking away.  Once he was far enough away, he said in a hushed whisper, “I’m not ogling him.”“Oh, I’m sorry,” Crowley said dispassionately, “Then what is it called when your eyes go all Pepe Le Pew when he’s walking away and you’re dribbling all over the expensive Tom Ford suit you’re wearing?”[inspired by a gif set on tumblr; link inside]





	Keeping It Professional

**Author's Note:**

> gifset that inspired this: [click!](http://cass-dcrissmishadestiel.tumblr.com/post/152438109866/au-where-cas-is-a-model-and-crowley-is-his-agent)  
> I asked OP for permission to write this and she said yes.
> 
> Rebloggable link downstairs.

“Stop ogling your photographer!” Crowley’s voice was staticky through his phone.

Cas frowned. He turned around and after a bit of searching caught Crowley’s eye on the opposite side of the set. “You’re 50 feet away, Crowley. You could speak to me in person.”

Crowley glared at him. “I could, except I don’t want your _loverboy_ to hear me and get any _ideas_ ,” he said, jerking his head to Cas’s right, where Dean Winchester was adjusting the settings on his camera not five feet away.

“He’s not my - ” Cas cut his hissed reply off short when Dean, his head still bent over his camera, raised his eyes to him in curiosity.

“Alright, Cas?” he asked through his eyelashes.

Cas licked his lips.

“Oh, _Christ,_ ” Crowley mumbled. 

Face red, Cas covered the mouthpiece of his phone and said to Dean, “I’m fine, Dean, thank you.”

“If you say so.” Dean didn’t look convinced, but he let it go. “Be back in a few,” he told Cas with a wink, before calling to one of his assistants and walking away.

Cas couldn’t help it; despite knowing Crowley was watching, he watched Dean walk away. Not for the first time, Cas thought that maybe Dean should be in front of the camera rather than behind it. 

After a few moments of silence, Crowley asked, “Are you done ogling the man now or shall I give you a few more moments to fill your spank bank?”

“I’m not ogling - ” Cas stopped himself again, casting a look at the curious set assistants and walking away from the set. Once he was far enough away, he said in a hushed whisper, “I’m not _ogling_ him.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Crowley said dispassionately, “Then what is it called when your eyes go all Pepe Le Pew when he’s walking away and you’re dribbling all over the expensive Tom Ford suit you’re wearing?”

Cas surreptitiously looked down at the lapel of the suit. There was no drool. Still, thankful that Crowley couldn’t see him anymore, he swiped a hand across his mouth just in case. “I can handle this, Crowley.”

“Need I remind you that Dean Winchester is one of the most sought-after photographers this side of the Atlantic? The Kardashians had to wait _six months_ before he saw them, Castiel - _six months!_ Don’t screw this up!”

Cas stifled a huff of laughter. Dean had told Cas that the reason it took so long for him to take the family’s photos was because Dean had hoped they’d cancel and find another photographer. 

“Figured I wouldn’t be able to tell them all apart,” he had said to Cas during their last photo shoot, before touching his fingers to Cas’s face and angling it just so. Cas’s cheeks had bloomed with red at the touch, and the camera had shown it. “Gorgeous,” Dean had said after analyzing the photo on his camera. He had given Cas a secret smile, then reached out to brush a strand of hair from his face. The moment still occasionally made Cas shiver.

Into the phone, Cas said patiently, “I understand where you’re coming from, Crowley, but trust me when I say that I am perfectly capable of being professional when faced with an attractive man.” Cas couldn’t guarantee his cheeks wouldn’t betray him like they did last time, but he knew he could keep his hands to himself at least.

“Well, that’s a shame,” a new, decidedly familiar, voice said through the phone.

Cas’s stomach dropped. With increasing dread, he backtracked to where he had been before and saw Dean holding Crowley’s phone, looking at him from across the set with a smirk on his face. Crowley was a few feet away from him with a hand over his eyes, shaking his head.

“Dean,” Cas said, after a few moments struggling to get his voice to cooperate, “I - I assure you, I can keep our relationship professional.”

Dean grinned. “I just said what a shame that would be,” he said. His voice was pitched low, a little soft.

Cas licked his lips. He was definitely not hearing this correctly. “Sorry?”

Dean smiled down at his feet. “I’ve just found out that the client I’ve been crushing on for three years thinks I’m attractive, but he wants to keep it professional - it’s a shame.”

Cas floundered. He looked at Crowley, who was now looking up at the ceiling in resignation. “I - I really don’t want to ruin our working relationship, Dean.”

“Well, then,” Dean said reasonably, “Let’s discuss our ‘working relationship’ over a ‘working dinner’ tonight.”

“No one will believe it’s a working dinner,” Cas said, a little breathlessly. Dean was still smiling at him, and despite the distance the sight still made heat bloom in Cas’s cheeks.

“No one _actually_ has to believe that.”

Cas shook his head, but he was sure Dean could see his resolve crumbling. “Crowley would kill me.” 

“He’d have to get through me first.”

Despite himself, Cas smiled. “He’d kill you too.”

Dean placed a hand on his chest. “Need I remind you that I’m the most sought-after photographer this side of the Atlantic? He wouldn’t dare.”

Cas laughed, and Dean’s grin grew wider. 

“Is that a yes?” he prompted hopefully.

Cas felt like he could float away. He couldn’t stop smiling. “Let’s finish the shoot, then - yes, we can have dinner.”

 

Miraculously they got through the shoot without too much trouble, though there was a lot of shy glances and bitten-off smiles and pink cheeks. The photos turned out gorgeous, consequently.

Later, after dinner, when Dean touched his fingers _just so_ to Cas’s face, it was to bring him in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> It was so much fun writing this!
> 
> Rebloggable link [here](http://surlybobbies.tumblr.com/post/169768056116/deancas-1k-fluff-au).


End file.
